Known optical interfaces are comprised of a fiber optic transmitter die and a receiver die mounted on separate circuit assemblies thereby requiring two fiber optic connectors and an area within an optical transceiver component sized to separately mount two assemblies. Additionally, alignment features of the circuit assemblies, for attachment to a flex circuit, are created subsequent to the attachment of the die. Because of the subsequent creation of alignment features, the likelihood of assemblies that are not properly aligned is high. Alignment errors render the assembly as unusable or require an expensive rework. The alignment feature process is excessively time consuming and also requires an inefficient set-up. In addition, the process requires the creation of one die assembly at a time.